


Raid Night Grind

by sjoon



Series: Affection Level Cheat Codes [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blowjobs, Double Dicks, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gender Not Specified, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut But With Exposition, Unresolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjoon/pseuds/sjoon
Summary: How do you convince an otaku you want to date him when you can’t seem to pin him down to talk about your feelings? Just climb under his desk while he’s gaming and suck his dick! That’ll probably hopefully work... maybe.Self indulgent smut featuring:-MC with gender/sex not mentioned ever to keep it open for f/m/nb MCs to all enjoy (they/them pronouns used)-bullying leviathan, as always-double cocks-simultaneous blowjob/handjob-sex while gaming-the whole discord call hearing it probably
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Affection Level Cheat Codes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838587
Comments: 15
Kudos: 273





	Raid Night Grind

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a follow up fic to “Maybe it’s Easier in 2D” but it’s not necessary to read that one first! 
> 
> MC is referred to with they/them pronouns and their physicality is never discussed so feel free to self insert, oc insert, etc! I try to write these in a way we can all enjoy, even though it can be a bit limiting and clunky sometimes ,,,
> 
> Not beta’d! Sorry for any mistakes, I’ll probably be editing this over time as I catch them but feel free to take note of them and point them out to me! My phone autocorrect is Literally Evil

It was raid night, but they wanted attention. 

Usually, the human could accept this as a lost cause and shrug off the whole thing, resign themselves to seeing Leviathan in the morning, but—

They didn’t know why, today just felt different. 

Maybe it was the aftermath of the incident which they had been mentally labelling “The Call”, when Levi had rung them up and acted innocent; tried to bet them into cosplay for him, but they’d turned the whole situation on its head. 

The image of him spread open on his gaming chair with his tail curled up to fuck into him, shirt rucked up and the skin of his stomach striped with come ... they couldn’t get it out of their head. 

But they also hadn’t ... talked about it. 

The human wasn’t really sure how to bring it up; after he’d sheepishly declined the follow-up game, they’d ended the call, and the human felt ... off. Like something was wrong, here, like it hadn’t finished up proper. 

But life had seemingly resumed normal, though Leviathan did seem to go a bit more red whenever they caught him looking. 

They didn’t want normal, though, they wanted him. This could be problematic, given how hard it had been to even convince him they wanted to be friends; 

Loving him would be even harder to explain, but wanting him like this— drowning in those soft moans and dreaming of pink-stained skin and his body beneath them... that might be easier to get across. 

Somewhere in through the maze of those thoughts, their feet had taken them across the long, plush carpet runners and to his door— 

Searching for a noise, a distraction, any stir within the house of lamentation— they hover there, hand over the doorknob. 

This is such a bad idea, they think, as they turn it and enter. 

It’s easy to step in to the serene blue glow of the room; to lock the door behind without being noticed. It’s easy to walk to the bookcase, just in the edge of Leviathan’s vision, and run their finger along the spines of the manga kept there.

It’s mainly TSL and assorted other volumes, special editions, and the like— there’s a fair amount of romance, which the human had thought was funny, at first. Leviathan didn’t seem the type, but then again; who didn’t want to be loved?

Pausing over a new-looking book, they cock their head to one side to read the orange bubble print, the obnoxiously long title giving away the story;

_ My teacher turned out to be a wild aardvark but no one believes me and now I have to expose him to keep from being expelled!  _

They doubt they’ll finish it, but it seems interesting enough to start. 

By this point, they’re sure their presence is known, and when they glance over to the desk, they shoot Leviathan a smile— in response, he only curls his lip, giving them an annoyed glance before returning his attention to whatever MMO was occupying curved monitor screen. 

He speaks into his headset mic infrequently, words full of game jargon and slang they don’t even try to understand. If it was a human game, they might have a fighting chance at comprehension, but devildom games... well, those were truly something else. 

At least this one wasn’t the sort that sucked the player into an alternate reality until completion. 

Leaning against the bookcase, they flip through the manga, only half paying attention to the well-illustrated panels. The room is so quiet, the hum of aquarium filters broken only by Leviathan’s callouts and occasional soft swears as numbers flash up on his screens. 

It’s hard to say when the battle would be over, and only just a few pages in the human has grown antsy. Near isn’t enough, so they close the book and set it on the glass top of Levi’s desk. 

The noise from his game must be too high for him to hear it; he doesn’t react. 

They slide down to their knees, slipping beneath the table and scooting across the floor’s glossy blue tiles. When they settle in the space between his knees, laying their cheek against his thigh, Leviathan nearly jumps out of his skin. 

To be expected, but ... also cute. 

He can see them clearly through the glass tabletop, and golden eyes keep flicking down to try and figure out what they’re doing. With the way he’s sitting, just perched on the edge of the chair and leaned back, it’s easy enough for the human to weasel their arms around his hips.

Leviathan seemingly writes it off as some weird human thing, shifting in their grasp but returning his attention to the game until the point at which they’ve slipped their fingers under his shirt, pulling at the waistband of his pants;

Going red instantly, he flicks his microphone up to mute it; half glaring through the glass— 

“Hi, uh, what the fuck are you doing?” 

** “Getting your attention.”  **

~~ “Nothing. Go back to your game.” ~~

“Well you got it, but I’m kind of busy.” He snaps, but they know that tone of voice— Leviathan uses it on them often enough for them to know it’s not serious.

“That’s fine. I can amuse myself.” They try to sound casual, as they tug harder, eyes nothing but mischief. They slip his sweats down enough to get to what they’re looking for, and he swallows loud enough they can hear it. “Play your game.” 

“Uh, b-but you’re—“ He stutters, helplessly, knuckles gone white against the black plastic of gaming mouse. “Who do you think you are, just- j-just...  _ touching _ me like that?”

**“Should I stop?”**

~~ “Don’t worry about it.” ~~

It only feels right to offer him an out. A chance to say no, in case he really doesn’t want this. They doubt that’s the case, but they really are pushing it today. 

There’s a silence, and the noise from Leviathan’s headphones sounds something like his teammates yelling at him for going AFK without warning— but that’s just a guess on the human’s part. They reach around in their mind, pulling on the pact, demanding honestly from him as they watch him through their eyelashes— cheek once more resting against his thigh. They smile, and his resolve crumbles instantly;

“Don’t... stop.” He whispers, biting at the inside of his cheek— 

“Mm.” They shift closer, taking his cocks in their hand and repeating what they’d said earlier, but twisting the pact in their mind along with their fingers on him. They repeat; “Play your game.” 

Shakily, he flips down the mic to unmute himself, opting to rag on his teammates instead of apologize—  _ I had to take care of something for one second and you guys went and picked up all the loot from the first room? Unfair! You guys suck. You should really treat your party leader with more respect, you know?  _ He’s good at complaining, and it’s all he can do to keep his voice level. 

It’s not long at all before he’s hard, and some part of that might easily be chalked up to the way he keeps glancing down at them whenever they open their mouth to press kisses against the underside of his cock. Every time, without fail, he catches their eyes and looks quickly back to the game— it almost turns into a sequence; game, human, keyboard, game, over and over and over...

They don’t take their eyes off him. 

He’s so cute. 

The way he talks when he games is an easy reminder that he’s not entirely some socially awkward twerp, he’s a strong leader, and tactically adept— they aren’t particularly paying attention to what he’s saying, as they don’t know what half the words mean, but their ego swells every time he cuts himself off; biting back a moan with a particularly sharp exhale. 

It’s a bit hard to navigate two dicks at first, but they eventually find a rhythm— pulling away briefly to run their tongue across their palm before letting their fingers slide back over him. 

They stroke and lick with no sense of urgency; taking the lower into their mouth and letting the other brush against their cheek as they trace the veins with their fingertips. 

From where they’re leaning on him, they can feel his knee opposite bouncing nervously, thighs trembling— they’re not sure what they expect him to do; it’s not likely that Levi will give up his game, but the way that he keeps canting his hips towards them, fangs pressing deep in his lip... it speaks to how desperate he’s getting. 

The pauses where he glances down to them grow longer, they can feel his cocks throb in their hand and in their mouth as they take one deeper, agonizingly slow as they hold their breath— the feeling of it prodding the back of their throat causing their mouth to flood with saliva. 

Pressing their thumb into the divot of his hip bone, they finally close their eyes, sucking softly as they pull away— everything’s wet, at this point, between the precome leaking from him and the way that they drool every time they taste it. 

Pearlescent liquid collects on their lips as they thumb the slit and go down on him again. They’ve given up on watching Levi’s reactions, but they can feel him squirm even with their eyes shut, his muted gaspsthe only sound echoing in the room around them. 

There’s a quiet snap, punctuation for sharp inhale, and an unrecognizable noise they hear as they nose at the skin between his dicks. Eyes open just long enough to peer through the glass; feeling somewhat as if they’re one of the fish inside one of his massive tanks.

Levi has one hand clasped tightly over his mouth to muffle the sounds he’s making, despite the fact his headphones have been shoved down to around his neck. He’s blushing to the tips of his ears, chest heaving; Leviathan doesn’t issue any sort of warning before he spills down their throat, length in their hand pulsing streaks of white across their hair and the underside of the desk. 

There’s little to do but swallow, as he seems to be petrified into stillness— the taste is heavy on their tongue, burning into their tastebuds as they pull away. They stare him in the eyes as they lean up, cleaning the mess from underneath. They can only imagine the view from the other side of the desk, of pink tongue and smeared come, breath fogging the glass.

Eventually, once he’s shimmied his sweats back up to decency, they crawl out and lean over his shoulder— the game’s still running. They can hear the noise and voices from the speakers of his headphones that still rest at his shoulders.They kiss his cheek, and he reaches a whole new level of red. 

“I don’t know what to do...” Levi admits, quietly. The human kisses his cheek;

“I need to go wash your come out of my hair before it dries there.” They reply, teasingly, not bothering to lower their voice. The noise from his headphones dies down a bit before picking up in volume by major decibels. 

In retrospect, they note that he may have discarded the hearing element, but the microphone was still absolutely in the ‘on’ position. His friends on call had heard that. Whoops. 

“I’ll come back after.” They promise, feeling mostly amused, if not a little bit guilty. “And then we’ll talk.” 

He nods. 

They aren’t looking forward to having to spearhead this interaction, but they have little choice, because if it was left to Leviathan, they’re sure nothing would happen at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will I write about feelings? Will I ever write about a love interest other than Leviathan? Will my thirst ever be quenched? We simply just don’t know ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos to fuel my life force if you enjoyed, and hop over to twitter on @princeofcocks to see lots of Demon Boy Dick if you so desire ❤️


End file.
